The Super Mario Bros. In Rock-A-Doodle
''The Super Mario Bros. In Rock-A-Doodle ''It's The 1st Super Mario Bros / Don Bluth Crossover Spin-Off Movie By BowserMovies1989 And It Will Appear On Youtube in the near future. Plot Chanticleer (Glen Campbell) is a proud rooster whose singing wakes the sun every morning, or so the other farm animals believe. His singing keeps the other animals happy, and the farm free from downpours. However, one morning, Chanticleer is attacked by a rooster sent by Winnie the Pooh's most hated enemies Bowser Koopa and the "Grand Duke of Owls" (Christopher Plummer) with extra help of Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina Ancient Rulers of the Machine Empire. Chanticleer wins but forgets to crow, and the sun rises without his singing. The other animals reject him and drive him out of the farm, causing a perpetual rainstorm and the beginning of Bowser, Gasket & the Duke's reign of terror on the farm. The story is then revealed to be a storybook that a mother (Kathryn Holcomb) is reading to her boy Edmond (Toby Scott Ganger), who is becoming increasingly concerned about the impending flood on the family's farm. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach is kidnapped again by Bowser along with the Duke and Gasket and the Kingdom sends his and her Best Heroes The Incredible Plumber Dynamic Duo Known as Mario and Luigi, The Super Mario Brothers. Bowser's Despicable Enemies and soon they will be Pooh Bear and Ash Ketchum's mightiest allies. As his mother leaves to help battle the storm, Edmond calls for Chanticleer to come back. He is instead confronted by Bowser, and the Grand Duke of Owls, who expresses anger over Edmond's lack of consideration for the needs of the owls and subsequently transforms Edmond into a kitten. Before Bowser and the Grand Duke can devour Edmond, he is distracted by the appearance of Patou the dog (Phil Harris) and Bowser's bowsbella's old enemies Mario and Luigi, the Super Mario Bros, the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom and Brooklyn, and they were driven away by the shine of a flashlight which is the only weakness against him, thanks to Edmond. Astonished by his transformation, the farm animals tell Edmond that they also seek Chanticleer's return, as his crowing is the only thing that can bring sunlight back to their farm. Edmond teams up with Mario, Luigi, Patou, the magpie Snipes (Eddie Deezen), and the mouse Peepers (Sandy Duncan) and they make their way to Las Vegas, where they hope to find Chanticleer and rescue Princess Peach and teach Bowser a lesson once and for all. Meanwhile, at the Grand Duke's lair (where he creates rainclouds through the use of a gigantic pipe organ), Bowser, Gasket and the Grand Duke are alerted of Edmond's journey to the city by his pygmy nephew Hunch (Charles Nelson Reilly), who Bowser, Gasket and the Grand Duke then sends off to stop Mario, Luigi, Edmond and the other animals, who are floating on the flood. After fending off an attack from Hunch and the rest of the Grand Duke's owl henchmen, Edmond, Mario, Luigi, and the others finally reach the city, where they begin their search for Chanticleer. After a few hours, they finally find Chanticleer, who is now making a living as a famous Elvis impersonator Named the King, arousing the jealousy of a fellow performer, a pheasant named Goldie (Ellen Greene). Edmond, Mario, Luigi and friends try to talk to Chanticleer, but are pushed aside by a group of singing bodyguard toads. Once Bowser, Gasket and the Grand Duke finds out where they went, they sends Hunch after them, but fearing the bright lights of the city, the Grand Duke And Bowser gives him a pair of protective sunglasses to prevent the light from hurting him. The flood worsens and the farm animals lose communication with Edmond, Mario and the others as the Grand Duke and his owls wait for the batteries in the animals' flashlight to run out, knowing that it will run out eventually, and Edmond and Mario, Luigi, and their friends disguise themselves and manage to send a note to Chanticleer, but he is distracted by Goldie, who has fallen in love with him. Edmond, Mario and Luigi's attempt to reason with Goldie results in him and his friends being captured by the bodyguards and locked away in a trailer. Hunch breaks into the trailer and tries to do away with the group, but his failure inadvertently sets them all free. Out of guilt, Goldie shows Chanticleer the note that Edmond sent him and the two ride off on a prop motorcycle to save their friends. Chanticleer and the gang manage to flee from the bodyguards in an intense car chase and steal a helicopter, which they use to make their way back to the farm, where the farm animals have run out of batteries in their flashlight and are about to be eaten by the Grand Duke and his owls. After using the helicopter's searchlight to temporarily drive off the owls, Edmond, Mario, Luigi and the others try to get Chanticleer to crow, but he's out of practice and soon gives up. The Grand Duke taunts Chanticleer in his stupor and strangles Edmond when he chants for Chanticleer. Awed by Edmond's courage, Patou and the other animals chant the rooster's name in unison, driving an angry Grand Duke to transforming himself into a tornado and Bowser turning himself into a Giant Koopa. Finally regaining his confidence, Chanticleer crows loud enough for the sun to rise, and Mario and Luigi with the power of the stars of The Star Haven shrinking the Duke down to a harmless miniature version of himself and Hunch, eager for revenge, attacks his uncle with a flyswatter. Bowser and his goons escape with the Warphole with another brilliant plan made kaput! But soon they're going to get the paybac. Soon the floods begin to subside. Believing Edmond died, the animals mourn him until he transforms back into a human. Edmond awakes in the real world, where it is assumed by Edmond's mother that his adventures were just a dream. Nevertheless, Edmond still believes in Chanticleer and Mario, causing the real world and Chanticleer's world to merge into one and all thanks to the Super Mario Bros. Trivia The Bowser Family, Prince Gasket And Princess Archerina (From Saban's Power Rangers Zeo) Guest Star In The Movie.﻿ Category:Spin-off films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:The Super Mario Bros. Adventures Series